Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's is a point & click Indie Horror game created by Scott Cawthon and was declared the scariest game Markiplier has played. He says in FNAF, "This is probably one of the scariest games I have ever played." The game has grown into massive popularity, and now has a sequel, which was confirmed for release in 2015 but got released in November 2014 due to popular demand. The third game in the series has recently been released in March 2015. Story The true story behind Five Nights at Freddy's is very vague to say the least. It is shrouded in mystery and it'd be up to the fans of the game to find out what is really going on. What is known however is that a famous pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been popular for many years until an incident known as the Bite of '87 where an animatronic had bit someone, causing them to lose their frontal lobe in order to survive. The place's popularity began to drop and got worse when five children mysteriously went missing and were presumably murdered when an unknown man dressed up as a mascot lured the children to the back of the place and killed them and stuffed them in the suits as the bodies were never found. Later on the animatronics were reported to have blood and mucus oozing out of the animatronics' mouths and eyes. By the time the game takes place, the pizzeria is on the verge of closing and is said to be shut down by the years end although it is unknown when it was confirmed and the establishment apparently reopens in the sequel. In the sequel it is then revealed that a new animatronic known as The Puppet is a mastermind behind many points in the story and brought Freddy himself and the others to life to give them a chance at revenge against the evil Murderer. Episodes * WARNING: SCARIEST GAME IN YEARS | Five Nights at Freddy's - Part 1 * WAS THAT GOLDEN FREDDY?! | Five Nights at Freddy's - Part 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 'Not-So-Official' Ending - Part 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's: Secret 6th and 7th Night - Part 4 * Five Nights at Freddy's: 20/20/20/20 COMPLETE * Five Nights at Freddy's FAIL Compilation * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Lost Episode Gameplay In the game, the player stays in the Security Office and monitors the animatronics. They soon start getting up and start to wander around the place attempting to catch and kill the player. They see Mike as an animatronic without a costume on and try to stuff him in a Freddy Fazbear suit and is shown in the Game Over screen. The player must protect him/herself by monitoring all cameras and checking the office doors. You must constantly check the lights and close the doors only when necessary in order to conserve power which can run out fast if not used properly. You must do all of this and survive for Five nights until you reach the end and unlock the surprise Sixth and Seventh night (7th being the Custom Night). In FNaF2 you get a Freddy Mask and you can use it to make sure enemies don't kill you. Enemies The animatronics are the real main threat in the game as they attempt to stuff you in a suit, but it'll kill you as a result of metallic gears and wires. There is a total of five animatronics and each of them is a different animal. Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of the game and the leader of the animatronics. He is the lead singer and mascot for the restaurant of the same name. He is the most dangerous enemies as he can attack and kill the player if the doors are not closed when he's nearby or closed at the wrong time as Markiplier was caught by Freddy even when he shut both doors. This happened because Markiplier looked at the cameras, heard Freddy's laugh, freaked out, shut both doors while Freddy was in the room, and proceeded to scare Mark. He attempts to stuff Mike in another suit just like himself. In the sequel there are two Freddy's and one is more smooth looking. Chica Chica, often called Ducky by Markiplier, is one of the other animatronics and is the backup singer of the band. She will stalk the player outside the office and wait for him/her to drain more energy in order to attack Mike quicker and goes down the right door. She is the only known female animatronic. it is speculated whether this animatronic is a chicken or a duck, although most people assume it is a chicken because of the name. However, it is confirmed by Scott Cawthon that Chica is, in fact, a chicken. Bonnie the Bunny Often referred to by Mark as Bonbon, Bonnie is the lead guitarist of the group and is a frequent visitor of the player. Bonnie is more aggressive than the others and goes after the player more often than any of the others and goes down the left door. Despite the name, Bonnie is male. Foxy the Pirate Fox Foxy (known as "Pirate cove man" to Mark) is the most popular out of all the animatronics. Foxy is different for its unique approach to the player, as Foxy will wait behind the curtain of pirate cove and will keep moving the longer the player ignores him. When he can, Foxy will then sprint down towards the Office giving the player only a few seconds to close the doors and stop him. Many theorize that Foxy is responsible for the Bite of '87 for his broken jaw, sharp teeth, and overall horrible condition. After the second game came out, it was more than likely that one of the new ones from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 bit the victim. It is unknown what position he had prior to being deactivated. He is the first to kill Markiplier in the first game, excluding when Freddy did so when Markiplier ran out of power. He killed him on the second night at 4 am. Golden Freddy The most mysterious of them all is the infamous Golden Freddy. He is the golden version of Freddy and only appears when the player looks at a hallway poster in the West Hall Camera when it changes to Golden Freddy. He will crash your game if not dealt with quickly and will disappear if he is. No one even knows whether he's real or just a hallucination by the player, but he has quickly gained attention for his mysterious role he plays in the game. Many theorize that Golden Freddy hides in the Kitchen since its never seen in the game and only audio is heard. It is also theorized that the phone guy (the person who leaves recorded messages for the player in nights 1-4) may have been stuffed into the Golden Freddy because of the sounds that you hear in the night 4 recorded message and also because of flashing text on the screen saying "it's me" whenever Golden Freddy shows up. 536.png|Foxy 528.png|Bonnie Chica.png|Chica 527.png|Freddy GoldFreddy.png|Golden Freddy Prequel The prequel to the game has recently been released. It features both the old animatronics and brand new ones as well. There are 11 animatronics in total (including Golden Freddy) and so far to Markiplier, the game has been increasingly difficult over time with him dying twice on the first night. The new animatronics include: BB (Balloon Boy) The Puppet (which you stop by winding up a music box), the Mangle and new "toy" versions of Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. There is also these little "death minigames" where the player plays as an Atari-era character and does a series of tasks such as "Give Life" to kiddies as the Puppet. These minigames might secretly be connected to the story and contain even more clues. These minigames often contain a jumpscare at the end of them, the most infamous being the Foxy jumpscare during the pirate cove game, resulting in Mark giving the game the middle finger. Sequel On Scott's website there is an image that says offline but if you brighten it up there is a yellow 3 on it and secret messages and a christmas message from Scott has confirmed that there is a third game in the making. The game takes place in 2017 as one message said 30 years later. 2 teasers and a teaser trailer have been released for the 3rd game. Game was released on March 2nd. Mark beats night 5 on March 4th, winning the 'Bad-ending.' Trivia * Mark tends to be very spastic while playing either game. * Mark has said several times that FNAF and FNAF 2 are the scariest games he has ever played, and with very good reason. * Mark often gives nicknames to the animatronics. * Markiplier recently discovered that FNAF 2 is a prequel in part 6 of the game. * Bonnie is usually the one that kills Mark the most. ** Both Bonnie and Chica had killed Mark the most in FNAF2. ** Mark's last death in FNAF is from Chica, and his first death in FNAF2 is from Toy Chica. * Having cleared all three games, Mark felt strange knowing the series was over, yet there is so much more to discover within it. * Markiplier has beaten the 4/20 mode in both FNAF and FNAF 2 ** One of Mark's recent videos shows him completing 10/20 mode in FNAF 2 ** He hopes that FNAF3 doesn't have a 20/20 mode as he said in the comments of the video Videos WARNING SCARIEST GAME IN YEARS Five Nights at Freddy's - Part 1 WAS THAT GOLDEN FREDDY?! Five Nights at Freddy's - Part 2 Five Nights at Freddy's 'Not-So-Official' Ending - Part 3 Five Nights at Freddy's Secret 6th and 7th Night - Part 4 Five Nights at Freddy's 20 20 20 20 COMPLETE Five Nights at Freddy's FAIL Compilation Five Nights at Freddy's ANIMATED Markiplier Animated King of Five Nights at Freddys